marveltsumtsumgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
Marvel Tsum Tsum Wiki presents the Beginner's Guide for Marvel Tsum Tsum mobile game.Marvel Tsum Tsum Game Official Site Basics Before the game, the player has to select a team of Tsums that consists of one primary, or Leader, Tsum, and two secondary Tsums. Leader Tsum is the one that defines which Tsum specific active moves (Skills) the player will be able to use, while the secondary ones provide passive bonuses and abilities. The game field is a circular shape filled with different Tsums. The player removes Tsums by connecting 3 or more of the same type into Chains. New Tsums drop down from the top instead of the removed ones. Chains of 7 or more Tsums usually cause a Bomb to appear. Tapping on it will "blow up" the adjacent Tsum Tsums. Under certain conditions large Tsums, or L Tsums for short, will appear. They still have to be connected with at least two other Tsums, but they count as 5 Tsums for Chain length. When enough Leader Tsums are removed, the player is able to use one of the two specific moves of the Leader character: Skill or Special. Depending on the Leader Tsum, those can do a variety of things including simply removing Tsums, rearranging Tsums for easier Chains, upgrading what Chains do, creating Bombs or L Tsums, changing some Tsums into other types permanently or temporarily etc. The Marvel Tsum Tsum Game has two game modes: * Stage: the player must clear as many Tsums as possible in order to gain points. * Battle/Co-Op: the player or players must defeat an enemy Tsum before the opponent defeats them. Stage mode In Stage mode the player plays against time. There are usually 5 types of Tsum Tsum in the field in this mode. The amount of points you get per Tsum is determined by the Score stat. The goal is to gather as much points as you can, though most Stage missions have additional goals that have to be satisfied to count. There are three levels of perfection for beating a Stage mission: * A single star — for simply satisfying the mission's goals. * Two stars — for satisfying the mission's goals as well as the goal it defines as the two-star condition (usually exceeding a certain number of Points) * Three stars — for satisfying the mission's goals as well as the goal it defines as the perfect three-star condition (usually exceeding a certain number of Points) The Stars are an important resource, because collecting a certain number of Stars unlocks extra (EX) missions on various Stages. Also, you get yellow ISO-8 crystals every time you get a new Star you hadn't had previously. EX missions have the same base mechanics as normal ones, except you get silver Stars instead of gold ones. For each silver Star you get white ISO-8 crystals. Finally, it is important to note, that every Stage has at least some missions that include defeating an opponent. Those are played in Battle mode. Stages The different stages within the game will be familiar to Marvel fans as they are locations from both the comics and MCU. They look like planets hanging on strings from the top of the screen. Each stage has a certain number of missions that must be completed before the user can advance to the next Stage.Tsum Tsum Central Most stages have additional extra (EX) missions as well. As of April 2017, the following Stages exist in the game: *Stage 1 - S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters *Stage 2 - New York City (night) *Stage 3 - Xandar *Stage 4 - Arctic *Stage 5 - New Mexico *Stage 6 - Skaar *Stage 7 - New York City (day) *Stage 8 - New York City ruined by Venom *Stage 9 - Asgard *Stage 10 - Jötunheim *Stage 11 - Knowhere *Stage 12 - Xandar under attack by the Black Order *Stage 13 - Pym Technologies HQ *Stage 14 - Cassie Lang's playroom New Stages may be added in the future. Battle mode List of Battles * Booster challenge * ISO-8 challenge * Battle with Ultron * Battle with Ronan * Battle with Green Goblin * Battle with Winter Soldier * Battle with Crossbones * Battle with Loki * Battle with Doctor Octopus * Battle with Madame Masque * Battle with Black Cat * Battle with Destroyer * Battle with Venom * Battle with Morbius * Battle with Mephisto * Battle with Baron Mordo * Battle with Nightmare * Battle with Chemistro * Battle with Cornell Cottonmouth * Battle with Kingpin * Battle with Purple Man * Battle with Corvus Glaive * Battle with Proxima Midnight * Battle with Red Skull * Battle with Madame Hydra * Battle with M.O.D.O.K. * Battle with Morgan Le Fay * Battle with Yellowjacket * Battle with Dormammu * Battle with Maximus * Battle with Supreme Intelligence Characters You can gain new characters by: * Buying Orb or Coin boxes * Defeating villains in Battles * Participating in Special events Stats Energy Be aware of the Energy counter at the top of the screen. These lightning bolts are Energy and are needed in order to play the game. Users will gain 1 energy every ten minutes and can also get more by completing tasks or leveling up; also, friends can send you Energy every 8 hours. The Energy counter can accumulate a maximum of 1,004 lightning bolts and the mail box can hold a maximum of 100. References Category:Guides